


Héritage

by Ahelya



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, missing scene maybe, short fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Après avoir tué Haytham, Connor est de retour au Domaine Davenport.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je dois dire que je trouve le jeu assez confus sur qui meurt avant qui mais comme ça reste de toute manière une conversation que j'aurais voulu voir.
> 
> Rien n'est à moi. Bonne lecture.

« C'est fait. »

Ce fut les seuls mots que Connor prononça en arrivant ce soir-là mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire d'autres. Achilles avait compris. Haytham Kenway n'était plus. Un templier de moins. Le vieil assassin en éprouvait une certaine satisfaction évidemment mais aussi quelques regrets. Bien sûr, il ne regretterait jamais vraiment la mort d'Haytham. L'homme était - avait été ? – un serpent dont il aurait dû couper la tête depuis longtemps mais quelques regrets étaient tout de même bien présents. Ce n'était pas seulement un templier qui avait été tué par un assassin aujourd'hui. C'était aussi un fils qui avait tué son père et Haytham n'avait peut-être pas élevé Connor mais il y avait ce lien entre eux. Achille aurait été stupide de le nier ou de l'ignorer.

« Je suis navré. » dit simplement Achilles.

Connor haussa les épaules puis se retourna en annonçant qu'il comptait aller chasser. Achilles n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. Il était bien trop vieux pour ça et les douleurs à la poitrine qu'il ne cessait de ressentir depuis quelques temps ne l'autoriserait certainement pas à poursuivre son jeune disciple. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. C'était ce que Connor avait toujours fait. Il viendrait à lui quand il serait prêt à parler.

Il lui fallut trois jours, trois jours où il disparut complètement ou presque. Achilles l'apercevait bien de temps en temps, de-ci, de-là. Ils échangèrent même quelques mots plusieurs fois.

Achilles savait qu'il devait attendre. Connor viendrait de lui-même. Connor finirait par lui parler. Nul besoin d'allait à lui. Achilles ne comptait pas le faire et ce, même si les habitants du Domaine, qui avaient très bien compris que Connor n'allait pas bien, le lui avaient demandé à plusieurs reprises. Leur sollicitude était touchante. Leur loyauté appréciable. Mais leurs demandes et questions étaient inutiles.

Achilles prenait le soleil sur la falaise en observant Faulkner et ses hommes quand Connor s'assit à côté de lui et posa une question qui l'étonna.

« Le nom que vous m'avez donné, Connor, que veut-il dire ? »

Une question si difficile. Il avait toujours posé des questions difficiles. Il n'avait pas été le seul. Ils avaient toujours, tous les deux, posés des questions difficiles, se rappela soudain Achilles. Son fils qui était mort comme… Son élève ? Son disciple ? Son assassin ? son frère ? Son deuxième fils ?

Et Connor devait forcément savoir d'où il tenait ce nom. Les tombes étaient là, tout proches après tout.

« Concohbar. » dit Achiles.

Connor fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas anglais.

-Le prénom est irlandais et vient d'un mot celtique. Il signifie 'chef désiré' ».

Connor resta silencieux mais cela n'étonna guère Achilles.

Ils se mirent à observer tous les deux Faulkner et ses hommes s'occuper de l'Aquila sans prononcer le moindre mot pendant un long moment.

« Son esprit vit. » dit tout d'un coup Connor.

La signification de ce nom qu'Achilles n'avait jamais réussi à prononcer correctement sans aucun doute.

« J'ai toujours cru que ma mère me l'avait donné à cause de lui, poursuivit-il. Je… Et j'ai cru… »

Il se tut, garda le silence pendant un long moment.

« J'ai écouté ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai essayé de comprendre, le comprendre, et je crois avoir réussi à le faire mais… Je ne peux pas accepter de… J'ai essayé… »

Un nouveau silence qui dura… dura… En voyant que Connor ne savait comment poursuivre, Achilles décida d'intervenir.

« Mais il ne t'a jamais rendu la pareille. »

Connor inclina la tête et le silence s'installa encore une fois pendant un long moment.

« Je ne veux pas de son esprit. » dit-il soudain d'un ton résolu.

Achilles ne répliqua pas. Il réfléchissait aux multiples leçons qu'il avait données à Connor. L'histoire des Assassins en avait bien sûr fait partie. Darius. Ezio et sa sœur Claudia. Iltani. Altaïr. Brutus. Shao Jun. Amunet. Franscesco. Yusuf. Qulan Gal… La liste était longue mais certains noms étaient manquants. Achilles ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de leur histoire récente. Trop de choses à dire. Trop douloureux. Trop d'erreurs. Même s'il s'était promis de tout lui raconter, il n'avait jamais commencé à le faire. Peut-être le moment était-il venu ? Sans oublier que… Ces douleurs à la poitrine. Le temps allait finir par lui manquer. Connor devait savoir mais pas seulement parce que cette histoire lui appartenait en tant qu'Assassin…

Achiles savait parfaitement par qui il allait commencer. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré évidemment mais Adéwalé lui avait raconté tellement d'histoires à son sujet.

Et de fil en aiguille, Achilles pourrait sans doute lui confier tout le reste.

« Je ne t'ai jamais raconté l'histoire d'Edward Kenway… »

Le nom surprit Connor évidemment mais il ne posa pas la moindre question au grand étonnement d'Achilles. Il préféra garder le silence mais l'envie semblait être là pourtant… Ainsi qu'une certaine angoisse peut-être.

Achilles sourit.

« Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré évidement mais Adéwalé m'a tellement parlé de lui. Il était son ami, même s'il passait son temps à le nier, et son frère grâce à la Confrérie. »

Puis il soupira.

« J'ai aussi connu son fils… Et il était un ennemi. »

Et maintenant, Connor avait l'air d'espérer… Le sourire d'Achilles s'élargit.

« Ton grand-père… »

Voilà, il l'avait dit…

« N'était pas un assassin, poursuivit le vieil homme. Il s'est mêlé de nos affaires bien avant de réellement faire partie des nôtres alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un pirate parmi d'autres… »

Et plus tard, au détour d'une anecdote, Achilles se rappela ce que lui avait confier Connor sur son véritable nom…

Son esprit vit…

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Commentaire ?


End file.
